When the spleen suffers a blunt trauma, a subcapsular hematoma frequently results. The hematoma may resolve itself naturally in the course of time. However, in some cases, the spleen ruptures and hemorrhaging occurs. The hemorrhaging may be fatal to the patient.
Because of the possible fatality, patients who have been diagnosed as having a spleen with a subcapsular hematoma are generally kept in a hospital and subjected regularly to scanning by a CAT scan or NMR apparatus. In each scan, the monitoring personnel compare the physical condition or dimensions of the spleen, and particularly the hematoma, with previously recorded or detected dimensions. In the event that the hematoma begins to increase in size, the patient is scheduled for immediate surgery.
Even with conscientious monitoring by hospital personnel, the spleens of such patients nevertheless rupture with disastrous consequences. Moreover, patients who are otherwise fine and whose splenic hemtoma eventually subsides roam the halls of hospitals and monopolize valuable bed space.